


Becoming Parents

by BSBLover2538



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Break Up, Consensual Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, F/M, Reconciliation, Teen Pregnancy, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 15:50:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17852546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BSBLover2538/pseuds/BSBLover2538
Summary: After their first time having sex, Mason and Ava must deal with the consequences of their escapade. They learn quickly how to grow up, and go through ups and downs, to find their happy ending.





	Becoming Parents

**Author's Note:**

> This is a teen pregnancy story. Mason and Ava had consensual sex, and they knew that what happens, was a consequence. First time writing a story focused on the kids.

The afternoon wore on in a California neighborhood, the sounds of kids outside playing, before night fell, echoed in each home. In one particular home, a teenage girl was staring at something that was about to change her life forever. 

“Positive” the pregnancy test read, and Ava felt her world collapsing in on itself. She was only 16 years old, and her boyfriend Mason, the son of her father’s oldest bandmate, were having a child. This couldn’t be happening. 

“Pick up, pick up!” Ava begged, sighing when she heard Mason’s voice on the other end. Her 17-year-old boyfriend was currently working on some homework, and smiled when he saw his girlfriend calling him. 

“What’s up sweetheart?” Mason asked lovingly, as he opened his history textbook, intent on studying for his test the next day. 

“I need you to come over. We have a problem” Ava panicked, pacing back and forth in her room. Mason’s heart dropped, and he gathered his coat, shoes, and car keys, running out of his room. 

“I’ll be there in 20 my love. Sit tight” Mason soothed his girlfriend, and hung up as he walked into the kitchen. 

“Dad, Ava needs me. I’ll be home before curfew, I promise” Kevin looked at his son, and nodded his head. Mason booked it out to his car, going the speed limit to get to his girlfriend. 

“God, I hope she is okay. I wonder what is going on” Mason’s thoughts raced, as he ran up the steps to Ava’s family home. He rang the doorbell, and Ava jerked the front door open, and dragged him up to her bedroom, happy that her parents weren’t home right now. 

“Look at what you’ve done!” Ava threw the pregnancy test at Mason, who caught it, and seeing the positive test, all color drained from his face. 

“We only did it once! How the hell did you get pregnant?” Mason exclaimed, terror and dread apparent on his face, his thoughts racing. 

“Weren’t you taught that it only takes 1 try? Apparently, the condom broke! What the fuck are we going to do?” Ava broke down in Mason’s arms, feeling completely overwhelmed. 

“There are options out there. You could abort, raise the child, or place it up for adoption. I don’t want you to abort, but it’s not my decision” Mason knew that this was ultimately all Ava’s decision. 

“I do not want an abortion, at all. I think I am going to raise the baby. Will you be part of its life” Ava looked up at her boyfriend, who softly nodded his head. 

“Yes, as much as you will let me, I will be there” Mason kissed Ava, hoping to reassure her. 

“What are we going to do about telling our parents. That isn’t going to be pretty” Ava looked up at Mason, who turned white again. 

“Oh shit! Your father is going to kill me. So will mine for that matter” Mason looked terrified, as Ava reached for his hand. 

“We need to tell them, tonight. I can’t keep a secret like this from my parents” Ava knew that this was going to be the worst conversation, but it needed to be done. 

“I’ll call my folks, ask them to come over for 7pm, will that work?” Mason asked, pulling out his phone at Ava’s nod. 

Five minutes later, Mason’s parents were coming over in a couple hours, and Ava heard her parent’s car pulling into the driveway. 

“Family meeting with Uncle Kevin and Aunt Kristin tonight, 7pm Dad” Ava announced at the dinner table, as the family, plus Mason had some takeaway pizza. 

“What’s going on?” Rochelle asked, curiosity on her face. 

“You will find out when Uncle Kevin and Aunt Kristin get here” was Ava’s reply. 

7pm rolled around, and the two teens were sitting at the dining room table, across from the four parents. Ava had the pregnancy test in her pocket, and her left hand in Mason’s right one. 

“We called this meeting because Mason and I have something to tell you” Ava took the pregnancy test from her pocket, and placed it on the table, all four parents seeing the positive sign in the little window. AJ and Kevin saw red. 

“What the hell is that?!” AJ yelled, jumping up from the table, and began pacing. 

“I’m pregnant” Ava softly replied, flinching when she heard her father’s growl.

“What happened” Ava looked at her mother, who was looking at her concerned, with a touch of disappointment in her features.

“We had sex for the first time a month ago, and the condom broke. I started getting sick and feeling exhausted, so I took a test when I got home from school, and it turned positive” Ava looked down at her hands, unable to look her parents in the eye. 

“Mason Frey Richardson! What the hell were you thinking?” Kevin looked at his son with disappointment in his green eyes. 

“Ava and I have been dating since we were 13 and 14, we both felt we were ready to have sex. We used a condom, and were being perfectly safe. I made sure that Ava wanted it the entire time, and would have backed immediately off, if she ever said no, or that she didn’t want it anymore. I was not reckless, and that was our first time having sex Dad” Mason met his father’s eyes, not backing down. 

“Mason, I am glad you were safe, but you know it only takes one time for a woman to get pregnant. Are you two ready to deal with the fallout of this? Are you two prepared to take care of a child” Kristin looked at her son, who nodded at her. 

“Yes, I am prepared to graduate, and then find a job to support Ava and the baby. I have my part time job at the music store right now, and I have money saved from that” Mason stated, still holding Ava’s hand. 

“What are you going to do Ava” AJ asked, looking at his oldest daughter, calming down a bit. 

“I will not abort this child, and I do not think I can place it up for adoption. I want to raise my child. I know it will be extremely hard, but I think it’s the best thing to do” Ava replied, looking her father in the eye. 

AJ sighed heavily, looking at his wife, Kevin, and Kristin. The four parents knew that this would be the most difficult part of their lives. None of them were happy, but they wouldn’t disown Mason or Ava, or throw them out. AJ was secretly very happy that Ava chose not to abort. He rubbed his eyes, and looked at his daughter and her boyfriend. 

“You will make a doctor appointment tomorrow, and we will find out how far along you are. We will then go from there. What do you want to do about school? Mom and I would be willing to have you do online school, if you aren’t comfortable staying” AJ sat back down, and took Ava’s hand in his.

“Daddy, I am so sorry for all of this. I never meant to get pregnant, and we were safe. The condom broke, we couldn’t change that” Ava pleaded, holding onto her father’s hand. 

“I know baby girl. I just don’t want to see my 16-year-old daughter become a mother” AJ glared at Mason, who shifted in his seat, knowing he deserved the glare. 

“I’m also sorry Uncle AJ. We truly never meant for it to happen, and we take full responsibility for our actions” Mason looked his uncle in the eye, not backing down from him either. 

“Good Mason, I am very glad to hear that” AJ stuck his hand out, and Mason shook it firmly. 

“You are still grounded from coming here after 7pm for a month” Mason hung his head, but accepted his punishment. 

Kevin, Kristin, and Mason soon left, after a few more minutes of conversation. Ava went to her room, Rochelle following her, AJ going to his office to cool down some more. 

The next few weeks passed by, and Ava told Lyric that she would be an aunt, while Mason told Maxwell that he would be an uncle. The couple learned that their child was due in January, and that Ava was 6 weeks pregnant. 

About six weeks later, the whole gang would be getting together for the yearly Fourth of July bash, and Mason and Ava would be telling the rest of them about the pregnancy. Kevin and AJ hadn’t told Nick, Howie, or Brian about what was going on with their kids, so this would be a total shock and surprise. 

“Hey guys, Ava and I have something to tell you” Mason called, getting everyone’s attention after dinner, and both stood up, Ava leaning on Mason, shaking a bit. 

“I’m pregnant. 12 weeks, due in January” Ava got out, flinching as the noise volume rose exponentially. She turned into Mason’s arms, and he held her, as he glared at everyone. 

Brian looked at AJ and Kevin, seeing their grim expressions, told him everything. They knew, but still weren’t all that happy about it. 

“What are you going to do?” Leigh asked, Howie next to her, shaking his head. 

“We are keeping the baby. I won’t abort, and I know I can’t go through with an adoption. Mom and Dad have said that I can do online school, and that’s what I intend to do. I will graduate, but what happens after that, is up in the air” Ava replied, pulling away from Mason to run to the bathroom. 

“Mason, what are you going to do?” Nick asked, as Lauren went to break up a fight between Max and Odin. 

“I am going to continue my part time job, graduate, and go from there. I will be there for Ava and the baby, and support them as best as I can” Mason looked Nick in the eye, showing the stubbornness he had inherited from his father. 

Nick nodded, and the conversation ended. Ava came back out and the bash continued, a light smattering of tension in the air. Ava and Mason knew that the coming months would be extremely difficult, but they would get through it together. 

The next two months passed by quickly, and Ava now had a small baby bump, and was slowly starting to feel her child rolling inside her. Today was the appointment to find out the baby’s gender, and Mason and Ava were excited. 

“What do you think it is?” Ava asked her boyfriend, who gently smiled. 

“I’ve been thinking girl this entire time” Mason rubbed Ava’s bump, feeling his child kicking inside. 

“So have I, and I already have a name picked if it is a girl” Ava peered up at Mason, who grinned, crossing his eyes, making her giggle. 

“Ava McLean!” the nurse called, and the couple walked hand in hand back to the ultrasound room. 

Twenty minutes later, both Mason and Ava’s prediction was proven correct, they were having a baby girl. Both were over the moon excited, and quickly planned to do a gender reveal party with their entire family. Things had been strained with the others since the announcement of Ava’s pregnancy, and the young couple hoped that this would help smooth things over. 

Three days later, the McLean house was decked out in blue and pink, and everyone was over, wearing either pink or blue, signifying their guess. Mason and Ava wore other colors, since they knew the gender, to not influence whether they were having a boy or girl. The couple had a cake made, and they would have Kevin and Rochelle cut it open to reveal the gender, and then the couple would announce the baby’s name. 

“We ready to find out what Mason and I are having?” Ava called, and smiled seeing the nods. They all moved to the dining room, and Kevin and Rochelle each took a knife, and picked a corner of the cake to cut. They put their knives in, and cut, pulling away, revealing the pink icing in between the layers of cake.

“It’s A Girl!” Mason and Ava yelled, Mason kissing his girlfriend, and rubbing her belly, feeling his daughter squirming around inside. 

“That’s awesome! I can’t wait for my niece to come!” Lyric enthused, she was very excited to become an aunt, Maxwell sharing her excitement to become an uncle. 

“Do you have a name picked?” Howie asked, curiosity in his tone. The room quieted at his question, all looking towards Mason and Ava. 

“This little girl is Michaela Lily Richardson” Mason spoke, feeling his daughter kick at his hand, Ava groaning at the hard kick. 

“Baby girl, calm down please” she rubbed her belly, feeling Michaela calm down. She looked up to see everyone smiling at her. 

“Guys, we talked, and we are sorry for how we reacted at the Fourth of July bash, we were just so shocked. We never expected one of you to become pregnant while you were teens, much less have two of you as parents. We just want you two to know that we support you, and we can’t wait for little Michaela to come. She will be so loved, by all of us” Brian wrapped his arm around Leighanne, who smiled softly, hearing the murmurs of agreement with Brian’s statement by the others. 

“Thank you all. The support means so much to Ava and I, you have no idea. This will be the hardest thing we have ever done, but knowing we have you guys in our corner, is priceless. Ava and I love you all, and we cannot wait for our little girl to come in a few months” Mason choked up, looking so much like his father, that Kevin went and held his son in his arms. 

Mason broke down in his arms, and Kevin pulled him away to talk to him. He knew that Mason had been hiding things lately, and knew his son needed to let them out. 

“Okay, it’s just you and me son, what’s been going on in that head of yours?” Kevin asked, looking at his oldest, hardly believing that he was already 18 years old. 

“I’m scared shitless Dad. I still have my senior year to finish, and I don’t know what to do after that. Michaela comes in January, and I know I will have to be there for her and Ava, and I want to be, but I am just scared” Mason looked up at his father, reminding Kevin just how young his son was, that he was still a teenager himself, and about to become a father. 

“Mason, it will all work out. Continue with school, and you know your mom and I will help out as much as we can when Michaela comes. I am so damn proud of you for stepping up, and I know you will be an amazing father. Michaela will be so lucky to have you, and I cannot wait to see my first granddaughter” Kevin held his son in his arms, smiling softly at the idea of holding his granddaughter for the first time. 

Time slowly passed, and the holidays started arriving. Halloween, and then Thanksgiving passed uneventfully. Ava was growing steadier by the day, and was thriving with online school, while Mason worked hard at completing his senior year, while still working his part time job, and spending time with Ava. The young couple had a baby shower, and received many gifts for baby Michaela, and they started working on her nursery, which would be right next to Ava’s room. 

It was now the week before Christmas, and Ava was nearly full term. She was so beyond done with pregnancy, and Mason was feeling the same way. 

“Mason! Can you get me pickles with some mayo to dip them in?” Ava called one Saturday afternoon, feeling her latest craving come back. 

“Yes sweetheart!” Mason cringed as he put it together, but Ava loved it, and keeping her happy was his priority right now. He gave it to her, but had to walk away while she ate it. He went to go sit in his daughter’s nursery, which had been completed the week prior. 

“Cannot wait to meet you sweet girl” Mason thought as he rocked in the glider a bit, thinking about what the baby might look like. He hoped he passed down his green eyes, knowing how much that would mean to his father. 

“There you are my loving boyfriend. What’s going through your head?” Ava asked as she popped into the nursery, sitting down in Mason’s lap, laying her head on his shoulder. 

“Just thinking about what Michaela is going to look like. I kind of hope she has my eyes, but your sweet personality” Mason replied, laying a hand on Ava’s stomach, feeling his daughter squirming around. 

“I hope she has your green eyes as well, but I want her to have your dark straight hair. I wouldn’t wish my curly mop on anyone” Ava mock complained, pulling on a ringlet of her own hair. 

“Michaela would look amazing with green eyes and curly brown hair” Mason declared, kissing Ava soundly. Both parents just relaxed in each other’s embrace, waiting for their daughter to come into the world. 

Two weeks passed, and the new year came in, Ava pacing around the house, the Braxton Hicks contractions annoying the crap out of her. AJ and Rochelle were up, both having a feeling, this wasn’t just false contractions. 

“Baby girl, do you think this might be the real thing?” AJ asked, as he rubbed his daughter’s back, trying to help her out. 

“It can’t be Dad, I still have another week until my due date” Rochelle scoffed, looking at her oldest daughter. 

“You may have been 3 days late, but your little sister was a week early. It is extremely possible for you to be going into labor right now” Rochelle went over and took her daughter’s hands in hers, peering at her. 

“Ava, let’s just get you checked out. I don’t want you having this baby here. Call Mason, tell him to get to the hospital, meet us there” AJ pleaded, seeing his daughter nod, he went to get her bags, and the car started. He woke up Lyric, who was immediately excited, running to get a bag together to occupy her while they were at the hospital. 

“Mason, meet me and the family at the hospital. I’ve been contracting for hours, and Mom and Dad think I might be in labor. I’m going to get checked out” Ava told her boyfriend as soon as he picked up the phone, his eyes widening, his thoughts racing. 

“Okay sweetheart. I’ll wake up my parents and then get over there. Be with you soon, I cannot wait to meet our daughter” Mason hung up, running into his parent’s room, getting his stuff together. 

“Mom, Dad, Ava might be in labor, she is going to get checked out now. I’m going to the hospital to meet her and the family” Mason hurriedly told his parents who nodded, and got up themselves. 

“Go, we will be there in a little while. Be safe, and you got this Mason. Today you become a father. Cherish the moments, and cherish Ava and Michaela. You will never get this time back” Kristin looked at her son, a soft smile on her face, leaning on Kevin’s shoulder, proud of the man her son was becoming. 

“Thanks Mom and Dad, see you in a little while” Mason rushed out to his car, making his way to the hospital, a grin on his face. He quickly made his way there, meeting Ava in the entrance to the hospital. They grasped hands, and made their way to the labor and delivery ward, ready to meet their daughter. 

An hour later, Ava had been told she was staying, she was three centimeters dilated, and 80% effaced, and her waters had broken. She had changed into the hospital gown, and was now lying in bed, clutching Mason’s hand, squeezing it through each contraction. 

“I hate you! Why did I agree to have sex?! Worst decision of my life!” Ava screeched, as another contraction came. Mason just bared it, helping her through each contraction, happy that his father had warned him about this. 

“I know baby, but Michaela will be here soon, just try and think about that” Mason soothed, dodging Ava’s smack to the back of his head. 

“I’m trying!” she growled, throwing her head back against the pillow in frustration. 

AJ and Rochelle just looked at each other, amusement in their eyes, both their thoughts going back 17 years to doing this when Ava was coming out. They just held each other close, keeping an eye on their daughter. AJ would leave when it came time to push, Ava just wanting her mom and Mason with her, which AJ wholeheartedly agreed with. 

A few hours, and an epidural later, it was time to push. AJ was long gone, waiting with the others in the waiting room, and Mason and Rochelle each had one of Ava’s legs, and she was pushing her daughter out.

“That’s it! Push Ava! 1, 2, 3,…..9, 10! Good pushing, she is almost here” the doctor encouraged, nurses laying a blanket across Ava’s chest, as Michaela’s head poked through, her shoulders coming quickly, and the doctor pulled her out of Ava. He cleared her airway, before laying her on the new mother’s chest, Ava crying, looking at Michaela for the first time. 

“She’s here. Mason, we have a daughter!” Ava sobbed, looking up at her mom and boyfriend, Mason crying, looking at his daughter. Michaela had dark hair, and it already looked to be curly like her mom. Time would tell, but she would end up with her dad’s and grandfather’s green eyes. 

“We do sweetheart. Hi baby girl, Daddy loves you!” Mason cooed to his daughter, as she cried her little head off, wondering why she was so cold, and not in her warm water bath anymore. 

“Michaela Lily Richardson, Mommy and Daddy love you so much my little bug. We will do everything we can for you, and you are wrapped around our little fingers” Ava cooed to her daughter, before the nurses took her to check her out, and get her measurements. Mason went across the room with them, as Rochelle got time with her daughter. 

“Mom, I have a baby girl. She’s so pretty!” Ava looked up at her mom, who was crying and smiling at her daughter, nodding her head.

“Yes she is sweetie. I am so proud of you” Rochelle hugged her daughter, both watching the bassinette, Ava wanting her daughter back in her arms. 

“She is 7lbs 2 oz, 19 ¾ inches, born on January 1, 2030 at 6:04 PM. One hell of a New Year’s present” Mason declared, as he held his daughter, bringing her over to her mother for her first feeding. Rochelle helped Ava, along with a nurse, Michaela was soon feeding off of Ava’s breast, and Mason left to go update the others, who had all gathered in the waiting room. 

“Guys! We have a baby girl! 7lbs 2 oz 19 ¾ inches, born January 1, 2030, at 6:04 PM. Michaela Lily Richardson has arrived!” Mason announced, and smiled as everyone cheered. 

 “Mom, Dad, Uncle AJ, you guys are first, and then Lyric and Max, and then everyone else in small groups. We have to wait like five minutes, while Ava is still feeding Michaela” Mason sat down and put his head in his hands, the events of the day catching up to him. He felt a hand on his neck, looking up to see his father looking at him. 

“You did it, son. You have a daughter, and are a father. I am so damn proud of you. I cannot wait to meet my granddaughter, and see my niece” Kevin was already tearing up, and he wiped the tears away, giving his son a hug. 

“Let’s go meet your granddaughter” Mason grabbed his parent’s hands, leading the way to Ava’s room. He pushed open the door, letting his parents and AJ inside, hearing the gasps and coos already. He pushed the curtain aside to see his mom and dad looking at his daughter, his uncle going to Ava. 

“How are you baby girl?” AJ hugged his daughter, seeing the exhaustion and exhilaration in her eyes. 

“Good but tired Dad, look at your granddaughter!” Ava pushed the blankets aside, and AJ’s breath caught in his throat. He looked up at Kevin, and both men had tears in their eyes. 

“What do you think Poppa Kevin, do our kids make a good-looking granddaughter?” AJ teased his brother, taking Michaela in his arms, cooing at his granddaughter. Kevin rolled his eyes, wiping more tears away. 

“You bet, Grandpa AJ. She is definitely a looker. Congratulations Ava, you did amazing” Kevin said, as AJ transferred his granddaughter into his arms, the tears freely falling. Mason looked at his father, loving seeing his daughter in her Poppa’s arms. 

“Grandma and Nana are feeling lonely over here!” Kristin made grabby hands for Michaela, and Kevin passed her over to his wife, wrapping his arms around Kristin as she held their grandbaby. 

“How bad was it sweetheart?” Kristin asked, as she rocked Michaela in her arms, loving being a Nana already. 

“Worst pain of my life. I am never doing that again!” Ava declared, both mothers commiserating with her. 

“Exactly what we said, but we both did a second time, with no regrets” Rochelle mused, as Kristin handed Michaela to her, cooing down at the baby. 

Soon, Lyric and Max came in, holding their niece, smiles on both of their faces, Ava and Mason looking at their brother and sister proudly. The four parents were feeling ecstatic, happy to have the newest member of their family here safe and sound. 

Slowly, AJ and Kevin’s brothers, and families filtered in. Howie and Brian cooed over the baby, with Leigh and Lauren, while Leighanne and Nick congratulated the new parents. Their kids were happy to meet the newest member of the Backstreet family, and Ava and Mason smiled happily at their giant family, not changing anything from the last year for anything. 

The next few days passed, and Ava and Michaela went home, and Ava got used to being a mother. Mason was over as much as he could be, AJ and Rochelle letting him spend Friday nights to Monday mornings with his girlfriend and daughter, but he had to go home on school nights at 8pm. Rochelle helped Ava out in the middle of the night during those days, but weekends were solely on the new parents. 

“I can’t believe we got our wish, a perfect baby girl with curly hair, and it looks like her eyes will be green. I am so beyond happy, exhausted but happy” Mason had Ava in his arms, both looking at Michaela. 

“I am so beyond grateful for her, and you” Ava fell asleep in Mason’s embrace, while he watched over both his girls. 

Time passed, Michaela grew, and Mason graduated high school. Both loved their daughter immensely, but they could feel their relationship growing strained. Ava was still focused on Michaela, and school, while Mason had started a full-time job doing electrical work, taking an apprenticeship, leaving him exhausted each day from the long hours. 

 “Mason, we need to talk” Ava told her boyfriend one day, not long after Michaela’s first birthday. Mason looked up at her, his eyes already telling her that he knew what she wanted to talk about. He swallowed, and nodded. 

“We are growing apart, barely talk unless it’s about Michaela, and it’s obvious we both want different things out of life. I still need to graduate, and you are working insane hours. We have drifted apart, and things are on frayed ends” Ava looked up at the father of her daughter, the love for him having disappeared, but not wanting to hurt him. 

“I know Ava, and I agree. Things haven’t been good, but what do you want to do, with regards to Michaela? I still want to be in her life, and co parent her with you” Mason rubbed his eyes, tears coming, resignation in his face. 

“How about we switch weeks off. You get her for a week, drop her back here on Sunday nights, and then I have her, dropping her back at yours the following Sunday night? We can each call the other every night to say goodnight to Michaela” Ava offered, wondering if that would work. 

“Let’s try it out. Holidays, we can split halfway through, and we spend Thanksgiving and Christmas as one giant family anyway” Mason agreed. 

“I will always love you Mason, you are the father of my daughter, but I am not in love with you anymore. Maybe we can reconnect again, but I need to be single for a while” Ava took Mason’s hands in hers, and gave him a kiss on the cheek, before letting him go. Mason looked sadly at his ex, and their daughter, and got off the bed. 

“I love you Ava, always have and will. I’ll be waiting, when you are ready again. Drop Michaela off on Sunday, and I’ll see you then. Call you tonight so I can talk to her” Mason gave Ava one last kiss, hugged his daughter, and walked out of the bedroom. 

Ava cried for a bit, but also felt freer than she had in the last three months. She held onto Michaela, and wondered what would happen next. She focused on graduating in five months, and going from there. 

The now broken up couple told their parents, who were upset, but respected their decision, and agreed with their co-parenting ideas. The every other week plan worked for the next two years, and Michaela grew rapidly, looking like the perfect blend of both her parents. 

Ava had started college, part time, while Mason completed his apprenticeship, become a fully licensed electrician. They remained friends, and often got together to be with their daughter. Ava had dated a bit, but nothing stuck. As her and Mason did more things with Michaela, she felt the love that she had had for Mason, that wasn’t tied to their daughter, come back. 

“Mason, were you serious two years ago, when you said you would wait for me” Ava asked, as they sat at the park, watching Michaela play in the sandbox. 

“Yes, Ava. You are my one and only. I want no other girl, and I have waited for you, cherished the moments we had together, and loved on our daughter” Mason looked at his ex, complete honesty on his face. 

Ava swallowed, and nodded her head. She needed more time, but could feel herself loving Mason again, and wanting to be with him, for good this time. She laid her head on his shoulder, as they watched their daughter play. 

Slowly over the next six months, Ava and Mason reconnected romantically. Ava realized that she wanted to be with Mason, for forever. She fell in love with him all over again, and they slowly dated a bit, but made sure their focus was on Michaela, and her happiness. 

“This has been wonderful, reconnecting with you” Mason held Ava’s hand, placing a kiss on her cheek, as they walked through the park, one sunny afternoon.

“Yes, it has been, I am just sorry I made you wait two years” Ava looked up at Mason guiltily, but he shook his head. 

“Don’t Ava, you needed that time” Mason stopped, and wrapped his arms around Ava, holding her tightly to him. They breathed in each other’s scent, sharing a kiss, before finishing their walk, anxious to get back to Michaela. 

“Mom, Dad, Uncle Kevin, Aunt Kristin, Mason and I are dating again” Ava announced, one night, when their families had gotten together to enjoy some time. 

“Really?” AJ looked at his oldest, with his granddaughter in his lap, playing with his rings on his fingers. 

“Yes, we have slowly been reconnecting romantically, and I realized I loved him as much as I did back then, now” Ava curled into Mason’s arms, and he held her tightly, looking at his parents. 

“I’m happy for you two. Always knew you would get back together” Kristin replied, smiling at her son, and Ava. The couple smiled, and the conversation moved on. 

About a year after reconnecting, Mason was thinking about proposing to Ava. He went to AJ to get permission, and he easily granted it. Despite his skepticism in the beginning, AJ could see that his oldest had truly fallen back in love with Mason, and it was for good this time. Michaela was nearly five, and loved having both her parents back together again. 

“Ava, I want to make a trip to the beach. We haven’t been in a while, and I want to spend some time with you and Michaela, before things get crazy again with work” Mason wrapped his arms around Ava, and she smiled up at him. 

“Sure, baby. We can go next week. Michaela will love it, and I’d love to work on my tan a bit” Ava chuckled, shaking her head. 

Mason made plans with his parents, and Ava’s to get them down there so they could be there for the proposal. Mason would do it at sunset, so the sun would be behind them as he got down on one knee. The day came, and Mason was extremely nervous, but knew he could pull it off. 

“Let’s go enjoy the beach together sweetheart!” Mason called up the stairs, in the home he and Ava had bought 3 months earlier, with their parents help. 

“Coming!” Ava carried Michaela in her arms, and Mason took her, getting her in her carseat. They drove the short distance to the beach, and got ready for a day in the sun. Mason had tucked the ring in his car, and he would make the excuse of putting stuff in the car to pack up, and grab it then. 

The family of three enjoyed the day at the beach, Michaela building sandcastles, Mason burying her in the sand, and the three hopping the waves together. Soon it was almost sunset, and Mason knew he had to get his plan in motion. 

“Hey baby, it’s getting late, I’m going to run this stuff up, so we don’t have much to carry back with us in a little while” Mason called, and Ava nodded. 

“You guys ready?” Mason found the others waiting at his car, and he opened the door to get the ring out, after putting the stuff in the back. 

“You know it, baby. I’ve been waiting for this day for years” Kristin hugged her son, so beyond proud of him. 

Mason trooped down to the beach, the others waiting on the boardwalk, out of view of Ava, but they were still able to see the entire thing. 

“Hey Ava, I need to talk to you” Mason grabbed his girlfriend, and spun her around to face him, going to one knee.

“Ava Jaymes McLean, I have loved you since I was 14 years old. We have an amazing daughter together, and even through our separation, I never stopped loving you. You are my sunrise, and sunset. You are it for me. I love you, and I want to be with you forever. Will you be the missing Richardson in our family? Will you marry me?” Ava teared up, as Mason proclaimed his love for her, Michaela watching nearby, a smile splitting her face. 

“Yes, Mason, I will marry you!” Ava whispered, crying, and Mason swept her off her feet, after placing the ring on her finger. He kissed her soundly, before yelling up to the pier.

“She said yes!” Ava’s jaw dropped as she saw their family make their way down the steps to the beach. Mason pulled Michaela into his arms, and the three shared a loving hug. 

Kevin and AJ were the first to make it to the happy couple, and they swept their kids into loving hugs. Ava and Mason hugged their families, before ending back up in each other’s arms. The entire group went out for ice cream to celebrate, before Mason and Ava made their way back home, Michaela in Mason’s arms. 

The newly engaged couple went to bed that night, feeling extremely happy, and optimistic about the future. They had weathered numerous obstacles in the last ten years, but finally realized what they had known all along, they were meant to be together, forever. Mason and Ava knew that marriage wouldn’t be easy, but they would do the best they could, to keep theirs healthy and strong. The couple fell asleep spooned together, looking forward to the rest of their lives with Michaela. 


End file.
